


In which Anne Gets sick.

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Anne gets sick. Gilbert doctors her. Gilbert is jealous of Jerry.





	In which Anne Gets sick.

Gilbert startled out of himself with the sound of a loud ‘BANG! BANG! BANG!’ as if heavy boots were thumping the base of the front door. For a moment he had feared thieves had decided to clean him out and then he heard panicked cries.

“Mr. Blythe,” Called a heavily accented voice “Mr. Blythe! It is Anne. I do not know what has happened.”

“Jerry,” Gilbert called making his way to his front door.

He was greeted with a most frightening sight. Wrapped tightly in Jerry’s arms was Anne, she was utterly still, so still he feared she wasn’t breathing. He rushed forward to pull the door open and usher Jerry forward to the kitchen table, sweeping away the ingredients he had been lost in moments ago.

“What happened? Did she hit her head?” Gilbert asked helping Jerry lower Anne’s unconscious form on top of the table.

“No, Mr. Blythe,” Jerry answered sweeping Anne’s braids of her face affectionatly “She came to call me to lunch and all at once she fell. I couldn’t wake her, Mr. Blythe. She has told me that you study to become a doctor and Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert they have gone to Charlottetown for the next two days, I could not carry her all the way to the doctor.”

Gilbert nodded. Placing his hand on Anne’s warm forehead and wincing.

“Call me Gilbert, Jerry there is no time for formality.” Jerry nodded “Has she been ill.”

“She has had the head cold many times in the last month’s, Ms. Cuthbert was concerned to leave her but I promised I would take care of her for them.”

Gilbert nodded feeling Anne’s throat and placing his ear to her chest. Jerry seemed put out by this but didn’t say anything.

“Jerry, I think I know what this is, I need you to go to Charlottetown and fetch Doctor Ward Anne is gravely ill. This is beyond my knowledge. I will write you a note take it to him, tell him it is a matter of urgency. Take my mare, she is in the stables she’s fast.”

Jerry nodded and turned to leave and then almost as if he had forgotten something turned and dropped a kiss to Anne’s brow, muttering something in French. The only words Gilbert caught ‘sweet, beautiful, Anne.’. He quirked his brow but said no more as Jerry rushed to the barn. Gilbert had no time to dwell on the tenderness of the moment or its meaning as Anne body suddenly heaved with a fit of coughing. She barely stirred and a quick sweep of his hand across her head told Gilbert that she was burning up. Her heart had sounded erratic and he lungs had wheezed in her chest when he had pressed his ear to ribs.

She was burning up with fever so bad that her body was shutting down. Gilbert had to bring her body temperature down he knew that but a cloth to her brow just simply wouldn’t do. He looked around helplessly, spying a rag in the sink he rushed forward and wetted it with cool water placinging it gently on Anne’s crown and stroking the gathering perspiration away. Had it been winter he could have simply opened the windows and doors and let the cold of the snow soothe her but it was the dead of summer and the heat was bordering unbearable. 

He turned a tight circle desperate for inspiration when he spotted the partition that hid the tub from view. He couldn’t he thought. It would be indecent not to mention immoral. He could not simply strip Anne of her over clothes and cool her in the tub. Her modesty would be taken and he would be taking it without her permission.

“Damn it!” Gilbert spat and Anne’s body was once again taken in a fit of coughing.

He started filling the small pail they used to move water from the sink to the bathing tub, pushing the kettle over the low flames of the hearth to bring it to boil should he need to adjust the water temperature as he went. It was one thing to bring her temperature down another to give her hyperthermia from the cold.

Once he had the tub full enough to submerge her he faltered. Taking a deep breath he reminded himself he was to be a doctor, screw propriety Anne’s health was more important. If he was not successful in bringing her temperature down she would be lost by morning. Steadying his hands and lifted her up to his shoulder to rest as he made clumsy, unassured work of the buttons down her back to remove her dress. He left her under clothes to preserve her modesty and lifted her to the tub. Her head lulled listlessly to the side and her back begin to slide down the wall of the tub. SHe was to weak he realised to keep her head above water this time he acted without thought throwing his vest and suspenders aside and climbing fully clothed into the cold tub behind her holding her afloat. He splashed the cool water to her face and neck and kept his eyes focused to her face and not the translucent and clinging material of her undershirt as he prayed that she would come around soon. 

The cool tub seemed to be working as she no longer felt so hot to the touch but Gilbert still worried. If she didn’t come to soon he would have to start preparing for the worst. Prolonged and high temperatures caused internal failure perhaps he was to late.

Anne began to shake with coughs against him, violently her body heaved and to Gilberts faint relief Anne leaned to the edge of the tub and vomited. Bringing up bile and flem but clearing her blocked airways a little. Her eyes remained open but cloudy as she looked around.

“Where am I?” she groaned. Tiredness coming over her.

“You’re safe.” spoke behind her, at the sound of his voice all tension left Anne as she leaned back against Gilbert’s wet chest.

“Gilbert.” She muttered, eye’s fluttering.

“Yes, Anne, its me, you need to keep your eyes open. Your in the bathing tub.”

“Bathing tub?”

“Yes Anne,” Gilbert answered sweeping the hair off her brow. “I’m sorry but I had to bring your fever down. I preserved as much of your modesty as I could, I’m sorry.”

Anne just nodded against him. She was too weak to understand but at least she was no longer burning.

“I’m going to lift you to my fathers old bed Anne, I can’t leave you hear you will drown.” she nodded against him and so he stood one arm around her waist he other under her legs and stepped out of the tub soping water with him. 

He didn’t care that he dropped a wet trail behind them as he made his way to his father's room and placed Anne gently on the bed, pulling the light knitted blanket to her shoulders to cover her. He touched his hand to her cheeks softly assessing there warmth. She had cooled and her chest was rising and falling more diligently.

“I’ll be back Anne, I need to change from these clothes.” He said squeezing her shoulder and backing out of the room.

He changed quickly and dried the wetness from the floor as best he could as quickly as he could and returned to Anne’s side. She breathed much more gently as if asleep so he quietly made himself at home on the chair at the bedside to keep watch on her. Jerry would be hours and Bash had taken baby Delly to the Bog to visit her Fairy Laundry Mothers. It would be just the two of them for hours.

Gilbert stroked the back of his hand across Anne’s brow sweeping her flaming locks back as her did. The memory of Jerry’s kiss came back and he wondered if Jerry and Anne were secretly courting. Would Jerry wish to defend Anne’s honor once it came to light that not only had Gilbert removed her dress but had bathed with her. Surely that would cause a scandal. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care though as he silently cursed Jerry for having won Anne’s heart. 

As if his thoughts had penetrated Anne’s he heard her softly mutter “Jerry?”

“He has gone to fetch the doctor Anne. It is just you and I.”

“Gilbert.” her brow creased.

“Yes, Anne, Gilbert.” he said taking her hand.

Anne’s fingers weakly squeezed his and then she went limp once again. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and Gilbert was gripped with fear for a moment as she shuddered with a violent fit of coughs but as suddenly as it started and stopped and her breathing evened out to a soft snore.

Gilbert pressed his ear to Anne’s chest listening again. Her heart was still beating fast but it had calmed somewhat. The wetness of her lungs was still worrisome and Gilbert wondered if Bash had any of the balm he rubbed to Delphine’s chest when she had had the sniffles a few weeks ago. Bash constantly surprised him with his knowledge of bush medicine and things Gilbert simply couldn’t find in his texts.

Pulling his hand gently from Anne’s Gilbert made his way to the nursery where he found a small pot of goop that smelled strongly of eucalyptus and thyme. He made his was back to Anne finding her sleeping somewhat fitfully. Bash had rubbed the goo to Delphine’s chest and the idea of such a thing bought a blush to Gilbert’s checks. Not for the first time he wondered how doctors get anything done with propriety in the way.

“Anne.” he asked touching her shoulder lightly. “Anne, I found something to help you breath.” 

Her eyes blinked open and watched him out of focus.

“Anne, I’m sorry but I have to rub this to your chest.” He held up the jar even though he was sure Anne wouldn’t be able to focus on it.

She nodded softly so he pulled the knitted blanket back and untied the lace at Anne’s throat that held her undershirt closed. Carefully he scooped a finger full of the substance out of the small jar and with out looking gently rubbed it to Anne’s clavicle, blushing deeply when his fingers skimmed the top of her soft breasts. He felt dirty at the thrill it sent through him at that and quickly re-tied the tie of Anne’s shirt and ran from the room.

He found him self pacing the front porch. Chastising himself deeply for such improper, immoral thinking. Anne is sick, she may not make it through the night. If she does make it through the night, she will be going back to Jerry and you will have to answer to him. Gilbert almost slapped himself Anne was just inside his house, possibly on her deathbed. The Cuthberts were far away and unable to help. Anne was alone, he was her only hope. He needed to suck up whatever he was feeling for Anne and start caring for her or he would loose her. Stealing himself with a deep breath he marched back to Anne determined to help. 

She was awake, looking around the room with more focus then before and with much more colour in her cheeks then before.

“Anne, your awake.” Gilbert rushed forward placing his hand on her forehead and running it down her cheek. “Your fever has broken.”

Anne, nodded “yes I feel much better.” She said softly.

“Are you alright?” Gilbert asked.

“Gilbert?” She asked looking at him “Where is Jerry.”

Gilbert explained the whole story to her. Her cheeks flushed mortified when he explained the bath but she nodded in understanding when he rushed to ensure her it was the best way to save her.He apologized so many times she almost laughed.

“I hope Jerry wont be to mad.” Gilbert said watching his feet.

“Why would Jerry be mad?” Anne asked brows knit.

“I hope he understands that your honor still stands, I was simply trying to save you.”

“I’m sure he will.” said Anne confused.

“Boyfriends can be protective of such things.” Gilbert muttered.

“Boyfriends?” Anne spluttered.

“Yes,” Gilbert said “You arrived here in his arms, he kissed your brow before he left, he called you beautiful.”

Anne scoffed “He is not my boyfriend, nor suitor he is simply my dear friend and brother.”

“Oh” Gilbert blushed.

“Anne!” Came Marilla’s voice screaming out in concern.

“In here Ms. Cuthbert.” Gilbert called back. Stepping back from the bed, a small smile on his lips “She’s fine. I bought her fever down and she is awake.”

Marilla, Mathew and Doctor Ward appeared in the doorway.

“Yes, I saw the tub, quick thinking Blythe.” Doctor Ward complimented moving into the room and pulling out his stethoscope.

“The tub.” Marilla gasped, hand to her chest. “Good heavens Anne where are your clothes.” 

Doctor ward had pulled back the knitted blanket revealing Anne’s state of undress.

“I suspect they are in the kitchen where Gilbert left them.” Anne muttered cheekily, Gilbert would have cracked a smile had Marilla not been staring him down scandalised.

“Perhaps its best I take the Cuthberts to the kitchen and explain Doctor Ward.” Gilbert nodded and held out his arm in invitation for the Cuthberts to follow him.

“Yes, yes,” muttered Doctor Ward drawing liquid into a glass syringe “I believe your suspistions were correct Mr. Blythe. Pneumonia. She will recover but she must rest.”

Gilbert nodded and followed the Cuthberts to the kitchen to explain his indiscretions. 

“Lucky Mr. Blythe was here Miss Shirley. Fever is not a joke his quick thinking saved you and I do hope you wont hold his actions against you.” Gilbert expected Doctor Ward spoke so the Cuthberts would hear and silently thanked him.

#

Anne cleared to be in good enough health that she would survive but under strict instruction not to travel back to Green Gables until she was feeling much better and Gilbert’s quick thinking decidedly forgotten Doctor Ward made his way back to his office and Marilla and Mathew back to Green Gables. Once again Gilbert found himself alone with Anne. while she quietly rested he prepared a simple dinner and woke her to eat once he was done.

He sat at her bedside as they ate quietly neither willing to quite meet the others eye.

At the same time Gilbert said “I’m sorry for taking such liberty in your weakened state.”  
Anne said “Thank you for saving my life.”

The pair smiled at each other. Gilbert glad Anne was well and Anne glad that she had Gilbert to save her.


End file.
